There are several ways in which a gas turbine engine can be mounted onto an aircraft. One way is by the use of an integrated mount and pylon concept which requires a three node frame at the rear of the engine. In another method, an open framed structure is provided and the engine is cantilevered forward from a bulkhead on the aircraft. A third method is the use of a structural by-pass duct and rear mount ring.